


Ещё один славный день

by Kalgary_Nurse



Category: Aliens (1986)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Ellen Ripley/Dwayne Hicks, Dubious Science, F/M, Families of Choice, Gen, Minor Appearance by Dwayne Hicks, Minor Appearance by Jones, Minor Appearance by Rebecca Jorden, Misses Clause Challenge, Original Character(s)Yuletide 2016, POV Female Character, original non-human character - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21863041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalgary_Nurse/pseuds/Kalgary_Nurse
Summary: По пути домой Рипли немного отклонилась от курса.
Kudos: 1





	Ещё один славный день

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Another Glorious Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8886043) by [Supertights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supertights/pseuds/Supertights). 



> риплицентричное повествование, сомнительная наука, название – цитата сержанта Эпона из «Чужих»: «Ладно, дорогуши, а вы чего ждёте? Завтрака в постель? Ещё один славный день службы в армии! День в морской пехоте – как день на ферме. Каждая трапеза – банкет! Каждая получка – целое состояние! Каждое построение – это парад! Люблю армию!»
> 
> За бетинг огромная благодарность Marbius.
> 
> Если вам понравилось, зайдите к автору оригинала и скажите ему спасибо. =)

Эллен Рипли закрыла капсулу гиперсна и на секунду прижала ладонь к плексигласу, посмотрела на того, кто спал внутри. Он – капрал Дуэйн Хикс – удивил её своей неожиданной добротой и тем, что неизменно признавал её смелость. При первой встрече ни Рипли, ни рассказам о «тараканах» не поверили – ни один морпех не поверил. Да и Хикс тоже – поначалу. И пусть в решающий момент его рядом не оказалось, он дал ей оружие, которое сослужило добрую службу в битве с королевой. Так много погибших и всё – из-за жадности.

Рипли скучала по умершей дочери, по Земле и по Джонсу.

За футболку потянула Ньют: она тихо стояла рядом, тихо недоумевая, почему они до сих пор не легли в гиперсон.

\- Готова? – спросила Рипли: понятное дело, после того, что все они повидали, трудно спать сном младенца.

Ньют отрывисто кивнула.

\- Т-так точно, - на миг она погрустнела, вспомнив погибшего морпеха, от которого подцепила это выражение, но лишь на миг. Отправляясь домой, Ньют не брала с собой лишнего. Потери – это для слабаков.

Рипли подвела её к капсуле, подождала, пока Ньют заберётся внутрь и устроится поудобней.

\- Когда проснёшься, я буду здесь. Позавтракаем от души. Что бы ты хотела?

\- Блинчики. С кучей сиропа. И масла, - после секундного раздумья ответила Ньют.

\- Т-так точно, - сказала Рипли и закрыла капсулу. Не сводила с Ньют глаз, пока та не задремала.

Бишоп просто смотрел на неё из открытой капсулы. Молчал: слишком много потерял жидкости. На складе мало что нашлось для поддержания его нормальной жизнедеятельности. Он кивнул и Рипли просто закрыла его капсулу.

Она немного побродила по пустому кораблю: одиночество было приятно. Чашка кофе напоследок – и она присоединилась к своим спящим товарищам.

***

Из гиперсна Рипли поднял корабль: сбитая с толку, она села в капсуле. Неужели три недели – время, которое требовалось для полёта домой – уже прошли? Проверила хронометр: с момента отлёта с LV-426 минуло всего около недели.

Рипли открыла капсулу Бишопа и тот, толком не соображая, включился.

\- Что? – пробулькал он сквозь густой слой биожидкости.

\- Корабль разбудил, хочу понять, зачем. Присмотри за Ньют и Хиксом, дай знать, если будут проблемы, - она отыскала рацию, положила рядом с Бишопом, щёлкнула по кнопке «вкл».

Рипли выхватила из шкафчика форму – неизвестно, чью, но судя по длине, которая оказалась как раз в пору – скорей всего, мужскую. Продвигаясь по «Сулако», она нашла фактически резервную панель контроля. Пустые кресла пилота и штурмана ждали, здесь как нигде ощущалась атмосфера корабля-призрака. Рипли села в пилотское кресло и открыла диалоговое окно корабельного ИИ.

***

Рипли вернулась, волоча за собой прорву кабелей, Бишоп поднял на неё сонный взгляд.

\- Корабль получил новые указания и остановился для изменения маршрута, но меня разбудил только через два дня после этого, - ровным голосом произнесла она. – Мы отклонились от курса в сторону космической исследовательской станции: она находится недалеко и технически не существует – я не нашла её ни на одной карте. На них напали, но характер проблемы из-за секретности работы не описан, однако у сообщения есть метка «Охота на тараканов». Дальнейшие указания поступят, когда долетим. Не уверена, получили ли на Земле наши предыдущие сообщения: пришёл запрос на отряд морпехов, а мы точно не они. Какие новости вперёд: хорошие или плохие?

К плохим новостям относились кабели и запас биожидкости, найденный в грузовом отсеке: первые следовало подключить, а вторые – прокачать через тело андроида (хотя работоспособен он был хорошо, если наполовину), чтобы тот смог связаться корабельным ИИ и добыть больше информации. Ему пришлось инструктировать Рипли на каждом этапе, при установке каждого соединения, а затем – вытерпеть растущее осознание того, как неумолимо отключается каждый из повреждённых секторов тела, пока рабочими не остались лишь процессор и двигательные нервы лица; впрочем, пальцы время от времени всё-таки вздрагивали и сгибались. Бишоп откинулся в капсуле – кабели тянулись из нижней части тела как пучок щупалец – и закрыл глаза, позволив данным течь сквозь своё сознание.

\- Станция называется «Пандорой», - тихо произнёс он, воспользовавшись горловым синтезатором речи вместо человеческого рта. В голосе слышался неистребимый механический отзвук.

\- Ну совсем ничего не предвещало, ага... – пробурчала Рипли, закурила сигарету из полупустой пачки, которую нашла в шкафчике Хадсона.

\- Станция находится на синхронной орбите над планетой LV-735. Персонал станции называет планету «Зевсом»: у неё также есть две луны, побольше и поменьше, - не ответив на замечание, продолжил Бишоп.

\- Что-нибудь более полезное, Бишоп, - она затушила сигарету и снова пошла в кухню. Кофе наконец сварился, Рипли налила и тут же выпила одну чашку, налила вторую и вернулась в отсек с капсулами.

Она чуть задержалась проверить, как там Ньют и Хикс. Пока была в силах, она хотела уберечь их от вреда.

\- Их жизненные показатели в пределах нормы, - обернувшись к ней, сказал Бишоп. – Разбудить?

\- Нет, - чуть резче, чем хотелось, ответила она. – Не надо, пусть спят. Расскажи ещё об этой станции. – Называть это место «Пандорой» не хотелось. Кто бы ни дал станции подобное имя, шутка вышла крайне несмешная.

\- Как я и говорил, «Пандора» находится примерно в четырёхстах километрах над поверхностью Зевса, у которой две луны, вращающихся на расстоянии в 250 и 560 километров, соответственно, которые называются А1 и Н1. На Зевсе нет ни океанов, ни жидкой воды в любом проявлении, хотя на магнитных полюсах планеты есть ледяные шапки. Рядом с колонией Пандора-Южная уже четыре года работает установка терраформирования: это единственное поселение на планете, которое находится на экваторе. Орбитальную станцию в народе называют Пандора-Северная, - Бишоп добрался до более значимой информации. – Военный корабль оказался ближайшим судном, получившим сигнал тревоги.

\- Упаси нас боже от идиотов с чувством юмора, - произнесла Рипли. – Сколько народу на станции и в колонии?

\- Постоянный научный персонал станции составляет семь человек, подсобный – пятьдесят четыре. Колония укомплектована коллективом административных работников, инженеров, бригадой техобслуживания, многие с семьями, общая численность – семьдесят три человека. Всё-таки колония не слишком велика, - он захотел было откашляться, но тут же понял, что это запрограммированное поведение, и сдержался. – Они до сих пор набирают людей.

\- Так это собственность Компании? – Тоже мне вопрос – Компании принадлежало всё. Чёртова «Уэйланд-Ютани» совалась везде, где пахло прибылью. – Ладно, глупый вопрос. Схожу в душ и чего-нибудь поем, дай знать, если что-то стрясётся.

\- Ладно, - ответил Бишоп, пальцы его вздрогнули, будто он попытался махнуть рукой на прощанье.

Водяные струи были роскошью: как же здорово было смыть с себя вонь LV-426 прежде, чем вляпаться в LV-735. Рипли снова натянула форму и обыскала шкафчик Васкез, надеясь, что обувь покойницы окажется впору. Не повезло. Следующая попытка была предпринята в отношении вещей Ферро и Дитрих – с последней удача наконец улыбнулась. В мизинцах, правда, ботинки чуть жали. Рипли сделала себе ещё кофе и вернулась к Бишопу посмотреть, что ещё ему удалось нарыть.

\- Мне нужен полный список оставшегося вооружения и медикаментов. Есть что-нибудь новенькое?

\- Маяк до сих пор передаёт сигнал бедствия. С начала вещания прошло уже две недели, и он не изменился ни на йоту, - Бишоп поднял на неё взгляд. – Колония не выходила на связь уже десять дней, ни входящих, ни исходящих сигналов.

\- За десять дней много чего могло случиться, - ответила Рипли, закуривая ещё одну сигарету. – Когда прилетаем? – она прислонилась к капсуле Хикса.

\- «Сулако» извещает, что на месте будем через двенадцать часов.

\- Полцарства за отряд морпехов, - пробормотала Рипли и выпрямилась. – Пойду оборудую челнок всем, чем можно прикончить тараканов – ну, и парочкой штуковин, которые их хоть и не убьют, но притормозят.

\- Принято, - чуть улыбнувшись, ответил Бишоп. – И попытайся поспать – когда прибудем на станцию, такой возможности может больше не представиться.

\- Принято, - она залихватски козырнула и ушла.

***

Работа с грузом – перемещение чрезвычайно взрывоопасной взрывчатки – была рутиной. Бери да ставь, дел-то. Больше оружия, чем необходимо, ещё гранат, ещё снарядов с газом и огнемётов. Рипли оглядела свой арсенал, сказала: «Мало», - и продолжила поиски. Сделав всё, что можно было предпринять за шесть часов, она проверила обшивку челнока на предмет повреждений, полученных при отлёте из колонии или по вине нежданного «попутчика». Огромная матка чужих находилась на борту минут десять – самое большее пятнадцать – но Рипли одержимо искала яйца. Одно яйцо – и они все покойники. Она обошла весь грузовой трюм и обыскала все возможные места. Даже добыла из хранилища бинокль и дюйм за дюймом осмотрела потолок.

Единственное место, которое не получалось проверить – наружная обшивка корабля. На корпусе «Сулако» могло что-то быть, но как узнаешь?

\- Биш, бортовой компьютер может определить, не прилепилось ли чего к внешней обшивке? Что-то типа мины?

Бишоп на секунду задумался.

\- Думаю, я смогу. Отдам ему запрос на немедленное сканирование. Ты действительно думаешь, что у королевы было время и возможность отложить яйца на обшивке?

Рипли неуверенно покачала головой.

\- Нужно знать наверняка, не привезём ли мы на Землю хоть что-то из биоматериала чужих, - она на минуту задумалась над тем, как Бишоп обозвал ксеноморфа. – «Королева» хорошо звучит. Но «паскуда» подошло бы больше.

\- Согласен. Я сейчас вычищаю из себя протоколы Компании. Вшито намертво, но большая часть отвалилась вместе со второй половиной тела, если можно так выразиться, - для пояснения даже указывать на отсутствующую ниже пояса часть не пришлось. – Мне хватит мощности, чтобы справиться, - взгляд у него будто расфокусировался. – Хочу сам распоряжаться своей личностью, сколько бы мне ни осталось.

Рипли похлопала его по плечу.

\- Я бы сказала, ты и так уже отменно потрудился. Дай знать, как будут результаты сканирования. Пойду подремлю немного.

Рипли поспала в кресле десантной шлюпки, в котором сидел Хикс. Оно до сих пор воняло горелым мясом, но она отрубилась, едва закрыв глаза.

«Рипли? – раздался резкий голос Бишопа по системе связи шлюпки, – Рипли, мы прилетели и вышли на синхронизированную со станцией орбиту».

Она отстегнула ремни безопасности и встала, щёлкнула выключателем, чтобы ответить.

\- Есть повреждения обшивки?

«Ответ отрицательный. Мы закончили сканирование наружного рельефа станции и теперь пытаемся так сказать взломать её внутреннюю систему. Компьютер «Сулако» сообщил, что бортовой компьютер станции скорей всего повреждён и нам понадобится полный доступ и контроль над всеми её отсеками, - в голове появился оттенок изумления, - Похоже, корабль только что удачно справился».

\- Поздравляю, Бишоп. Можем подключиться к внутренним камерам? – Нужно было хоть какое-то – любое – преимущество.

«Получаем изображение. В кают-компании есть мониторы».

Рипли и сама не поняла, почему весь путь проделала бегом, едва не пролетев мимо кают-компании. Чуть запыхавшись, она приготовила себе ещё кофе и села на край стола прямо напротив огромного участка стены с мониторами.

«Мы у цели», - произнёс Бишоп, экраны включились, появилось зернистое чёрно-белое изображение.

\- Можешь чуть почистить? – спросила Рипли, пересчитала сигареты в найденной пачке. Не взяв ни одной, убрала её обратно в карман.

Изображение на экране обрело резкость и прояснилось.

«Так лучше, Рипли?»

\- Да... и нет. Это то, о чём я думаю? – она ещё больше нахмурилась, в животе ёкнуло при виде импровизированных баррикад и дыр от пуль, что испещряли стены длинного коридора. На лбу выступили капли пота. – Да чем они там занимались?

«Сходство есть. Персонал думал укрыться в научно-исследовательских отсеках: они хорошо укреплены и изолируются за считанные микросекунды. В течение последних сорока восьми часов эти отсеки взломали снаружи. На борту станции нет признаков жизни, а в направлении колонии на планете было запущено несколько спасательных шлюпок».

\- Вот зараза, - Рипли вытащила сигарету и трясущимися руками закурила. – Можешь получить доступ к данным станции, чтобы узнать, над чем конкретно они работали и что уничтожило команду?

«Бортовой компьютер станции повреждён: данные либо обрывочны, либо нечитаемы вовсе. Нам с «Сулако» удалось вытянуть, что они работали над крайне лабильным супервирусом, созданным сугубо для уничтожения чужих. Теоретически, после этого он должен был самоликвидироваться – если раньше с ним не справится иммунная система. Тут говорится, что в первые минуты происшествия вирус, похоже, уничтожили, так что вырваться на свободу он не мог».

\- Вирус до сих пор на станции?

«Мы не уверены, что причина в нём, - напомнил Бишоп, - Вирусы крайне жизнеспособны. Сомневаюсь, что уничтожили все образцы. Такого Компания себе позволить не может».

\- Точно, - Рипли схватило несколько пайковых батончиков и вернулась в раздевалку. На приготовленной форме было множество карманов с ценным снаряжением, включая детектор движения. На прошлом задании он ещё как пригодился. Рипли подобрала импульсную винтовку, прислонённую к шкафчику Хикса, и ей подумалось, что есть ещё одна причина сказать ему «спасибо» за неожиданный урок на LV-426.

– Воздух годится для дыхания?

«Да, системы управления средой работают, у тебя будет воздух и отопление. Анализ показывает наличие соединений, характерных для дыма. Ничего похожего на химическое или биологическое оружие».

Бишоп вёл шлюпку вдоль станции: Рипли бы и сама справилась, но он, будучи ярым сторонником правил, настоял.

«Воздушный шлюз открыт», - прошептали в наушнике.

Рипли уже поднялась, прицепила к форме как можно больше снаряжения из своего арсенала. Всё это бряцало при ходьбе, зато никто не упрекнул бы её в плохой подготовке.

Открылась дверь шлюза станции, Рипли несколько раз моргнула – она будто ослепла и оглохла. Станция выглядела как типичное предприятие Компании – промышленный дизайн без изысков. Внушающий клаустрофобию. Дело осложняли и ослепляющие вспышки красного света и вой сирен.

\- Бишоп, отключи, пожалуйста, аварийное освещение и сирену. – Через секунду наступила благословенная тишина. Рипли шагнула из шлюпки на решётчатый трап. – Спасибо, Бишоп.

«Не за что. Думаю, надо начать с научных отсеков. Пятьсот ярдов прямо, потом направо».

Рипли вышла из шлюза в извилистый коридор, дверь за спиной закрылась. Для большей уверенности, не торопясь включила прикреплённый к винтовке детектор движения – сигналы звучали в унисон с пульсом. Здесь повреждений было немного: ни видимых дыр от пуль, ни следов огня, когтей или подпалин от кислотной крови на полу. Рипли повернула направо, к остаткам баррикады.

Лампы вдоль всего коридора были сорваны и роняли на пол каскады искр. Стены покрыты подпалинами и следами выстрелов. Имелись и трупы – такие же, как на фотографиях, которые удалось вытащить. Видеть мертвых за пределами коконов было непривычно.

\- Бишоп, здесь трупы.

«Понял, - Что тут скажешь, однако он всё равно спросил: - Охрана или научный персонал?»

\- Охрана, - в голову внезапно пришла мысль, о которой стоило задуматься куда раньше. – Бишоп, есть ли на станции синтеты?

Эфир на мгновенье замолчал.

«В соответствии с политикой Компании, на каждое представляющее ценность предприятие назначают как минимум одного синтета. Сомневаюсь, что станция этого избежала».

\- Значит, да, - произнесла Рипли и подошла к одному из тел. Тело было женским: лицо представляло собой маску ужаса, рот навечно застыл в крике. Рипли сняла с шеи женщины пропуск. К счастью, станция была не новой, система безопасности использовалась устаревшая – биометрические данные не требовались.

Сигналы детектора движения стали поступать чаще. Впереди что-то было.

\- Бишоп, что в помещениях прямо по курсу?

«Исследовательские лаборатории».

Рипли, обходя лежащие на полу трупы, медленно двинулась дальше. Судя по состоянию, покойники были мертвы уже довольно давно. Идя по коридору, она заметила, что станция тихо гудит, словно космический корабль – на свой собственный деликатный лад, невзирая на уродство смерти, на то, что произошло.

В лабораториях были длинные окна из толстого оргстекла, которые позволяли проходившим по коридору понаблюдать за занятыми работой учёными. Все стёкла покрывали трещины, кое-какие упали, перекрывая дорогу. Сквозь пробоины Рипли насчитала шесть терминалов, все были оснащены по последнему слову техники. Дверь, тоже из оргстекла, взрывом вынесло снаружи: пол усеивали толстые осколки, хрустели под подошвами.

Рипли осмотрела помещение слева направо. Клетки – пустые, несколько больших, в основном маленькие. Холодильники со значками «биологическая опасность». В одном из них находилось нечто, очень похожее на знакомое яйцо чужого – раскрытое. У ближайшего терминала под микроскопом (с виду весьма дорогим) сидел разрезанный пополам лицехват.

Детектор движения запищал чаще. Рипли, не сводя глаз с монитора, медленно шла по комнате.

\- Ты кто?

Рипли отвлеклась от детектора и посмотрела в направлении, откуда донёсся неожиданный голос.

\- Кавалерия, - тихо ответила она, обходя говорившего кругом. – Ты включил сигнал тревоги, звал помощь. И вот я здесь.

\- Ты не причинишь мне вреда? – голос напоминал детский.

Давать лишних обещаний не хотелось.

\- Ты синтет? – андроидам вообще Рипли не доверяла, Бишоп – особый случай.

\- То, о ком ты говоришь, ушло. Оно сказало, что не бросит меня, но соврало как и... – говоривший внезапно замолчал, будто боялся сболтнуть лишнее.

Рипли пересекла помещение, миновала ряд терминалов. Теперь она видела, кто говорил.

На полу на задних лапах сидел белый кролик, принюхивался и смотрел на неё розовыми глазами.

\- Так ты, выходит, вирус? – поражённо спросила она.

\- Нет, - сердито ответил кролик. – Я разумный инопланетный вирус в теле кролика.

На лице Рипли, начиная со страха, последовательно сменили друг друга несколько выражений.

\- Как-то я не ожидала, что вирус окажется таким милым и пушистым.

Кролик застыл.

\- Ложись! – зашипел он. – Оно идёт.

Пол задрожал, мелкие предметы на столах покатились, начали падать, из коридора приближалось что-то огромное. Освещение мигнуло и погасло. Рипли упала на палубу и замерла.

\- Бишоп? – прошептала она как можно тише.

«Вижу: правда, как живое оно не определяется, - так же тихо ответил он в наушнике, - пожалуй, тебе стоит послушать кролика. Не думаю, что стоит вступать в бой с этой тварью. У неё преимущество в весе и скорости».

В весе и скорости?

\- Что это такое? – прошептала Рипли, подползая к кролику – тот медленно продвигался к незамеченному ею ранее выходу. – Только бы не ещё одна королева.

«Постарайся уцелеть», - Бишоп со щелчком отключился. И он не сказал, что это не королева.

\- Иди за кроликом. Конечно, отчего бы и нет? – Рпили стиснула зубы и остановилась рядом с кроликом. Тот посмотрел сначала на неё, потом на дверь – подобным трюком пользовался Джонс, чтобы ходить туда-сюда из квартиры. При их приближении дверь автоматически открылась, Рипли проверила, что за ней. В конце помещения находилась ещё одна дверь.

\- Там безопасно, идём.

\- Ты слишком много разговариваешь, - прошептал кролик, прошмыгнув через порог.

За дверью оказался ещё коридор, здесь трупов не было, всё выглядело вполне нормально.

\- Куда? – спросила Рипли, не глядя на кролика.

\- А куда тебе хочется? – неуверенно спросил тот.

\- Куда-нибудь, где мы сможем поговорить пару минут и эта штука, кем бы она ни была, нас не найдёт, - Рпили никогда не отличалась большими запасами терпения, а теперь и его остатки стремительно приближались к нулю.

Кролик сел на задние лапы и посмотрел на неё.

\- Большинство людей я нервирую. А ты выглядишь ничуть не обеспокоенной.

Рипли усмехнулась, подняла наизготовку оружие.

\- Просто я видела кое-что пострашнее, чем кролик.

\- Например? – спросил он.

\- Инопланетян, - ответила она. – Действительно больших и быстрых чужих.

Кролик застучал зубами и яростно пошевелил носом.

\- Ну, мы могли бы двигаться быстрей, если бы взяла меня на руки. Обычно мне это не нравится, но ты сможешь идти быстрее, а на меня сенсоры дверей не срабатывают.

\- Говоришь, ты у нас коротышка? – пошутила Рипли.

Кролик заворчал.

\- Если ты закончила, нам нужно пробраться в отсек службы безопасности: люди отслеживали оттуда всю станцию, по крайней мере, как я слышал. Думаю, он находится в центре.

Следуя указаниям кролика, Рипли несла его по станции, пересекла несколько палуб и поднялась по служебной лестнице на пару этажей. Дверь в отсек службы безопасности была закрыта, однако подчинилась пропуску, взятому у мёртвой женщины-охранника. И закрылась, как только они вошли.

Комната выглядела так, будто её покидали в спешке. Мониторы показывали исследовательскую лабораторию, откуда они с кроликом только что пришли, стояли наполовину пустые стаканчики с кофе, у клавиатуры лежала надкусанная заплесневелая булочка. Рипли сбросила булочку в мусорную корзину и села, посадив своего нового мохнатого друга на стол. Некоторые мониторы показывали лишь зернистые помехи – скорей всего, камеры в этих секторах были повреждены.

\- Зая, поговори со мной.

\- «Зая»? – спросил кролик и потряс головой. – Впрочем, и знать не хочу. Моё наименование – «Кролик 117».

\- Это слишком длинно. Выбери имя покороче, - произнесла Рипли, не отводя взгляда от тени чего-то, что шло сквозь лаборатории. Оно держалось на самом краю поля зрения камер.

\- Покороче? Даже не знаю... – смущённо ответил кролик.

\- Как насчёт «Хэйзел»? Кстати, я Рипли.

\- Рипли, - кролик наклонил голову. – Хэйзел мне нравится.

\- Хорошо, - Рипли указала на монитор, на котором нечто, отпихнув с дороги мебель, мелькнуло и исчезло из виду. – Видишь, что это?

Кролик посмотрел на монитор, а потом обернулся к ней.

\- Я не вижу, что на экране, кроличье зрение для этого неприспособлено. Как оно выглядит?

\- Большое, тёмное, сильное. Не могу рассмотреть, оно прячется от камер, - раздосадовано вздохнув, ответила она.

\- А, - произнёс Хэйзел, - это.

\- А?

\- В лаборатории, где меня держали, были ещё животные, большинство меньше меня, но имелись и большие млекопитающие, а одно было совсем громадное. Оно показало высокие умственные способности, а потом они использовали его для выведения ещё более опасного зверя, - пробурчал Хэйзел.

\- Какой он был раньше? Можешь описать? – спросила Рипли. – Какого окраса?

\- С цветами у меня сложно, однако он был полосатый и с хвостом, который в несколько раз длиннее меня, - Хэйзел сел на задние лапы и навострил уши в сторону наушника, из которого донёсся голос Бишопа: тот решил тоже присоединиться к беседе.

«Я нашёл записи о клонировании большого зверя семейства кошачьих. Panthera Tigris Altaica».

Рипли медленно выдохнула.

\- Тигр? Он и так был опасен, а теперь ещё опаснее. А про Хэйзела там что-нибудь есть?

«В одном из закрытых проектов говорилось об открытии инопланетного растения, содержащего необычный вирус. Впоследствии растительное сырьё по чистой случайности скормили ряду лабораторных животных. Ответственный за это был наказан. Научный персонал решил исследовать эффекты, но однозначных данных, что вирус передался животным, нет. Все они указаны как уничтоженные».

\- Не все, - самодовольно заявил Хэйзел. – Просто я не сразу размножился в клетках носителя и обрёл сознание. Теперь-то мы одно целое, но я отвечаю за разум, а кролик – за тело. Скажем, кролик постоянно нуждается в том, что мне без надобности, поэтому я ощущаю, к примеру, голод. И сейчас я хочу есть, - большие глаза кролика, почти по-человечески умные, уставились на Рипли. – У тебя есть еда?

Распаковав батончик пайка, Рипли отломила кусок и протянула Хэйзелу. Кролик обнюхал его, откусил немного и принялся жевать.

\- Я знаю, что ты результат научного эксперимента. И я знаю, что ты инопланетный вирус в теле кролика. Могу ли я доверять тебе, Хэйзел? Не инфицируешь ли ты и меня?

\- Я хочу убраться из этого места и выжить – в любом смысле, - кролик доел и посмотрел на остаток батончика, а потом на Рипли. – Я пытался инфицировать других существ, но безуспешно, так что нет, не думаю, что смогу инфицировать и тебя.

Рипли отломила ещё кусок батончика и положила на стол. Хэйзел справился с порцией так быстро, что она просто отдала ему остатки. А потом на экране появилось размытое движение.

\- Где это? – спросила Рипли, пытаясь понять, что видит.

Хэйзел посмотрел на неё так, что будь он человеком, это выглядело бы как закатывание глаз.

\- Извини. Похоже на коридор с рядом пронумерованных дверей. Может, спасательные капсулы? – спросила Рипли.

\- Я не покидал лабораторию, пока ты меня не вынесла, я не помню того места.

Спустя мгновение произошёл запуск капсулы. Внешняя камера показала, как она на полной скорости мчится к планете.

\- Это плохо, - произнесла Рипли. – Громила сбежал.

«Рипли, к шлюзу, быстро!» - внезапно раздался в наушнике голос Бишопа.

«Самоуничтожение через одну минуту, - сообщил по общей связи бортовой компьютер, - Незамедлительно пройдите к спасательным капсулам».

Рипли подхватила Хэйзела и побежала по своим собственным следам. Шлюз оказался закрыт.

\- Бишоп?

«Корабль на месте. Шлюз сейчас будет готов, давай... быстро!»

Съехав по короткому тросу, она прыгнула в проём. Бишоп тут же закрыл дверь, Рипли упала в кресло и пристегнулась. На руках дрожал Хэйзел. Шлюпка отстыковалась от станции, мучительное ускорение вжало их в кресла. Рипли про себя отсчитала последние секунды до саморазрушения станции, а потом корабль сотрясла взрывная волна. Постепенно, всё стихло.

\- Ближе, чем в последний раз, - хрипло произнесла она.

«Извини, Рипли. Я тут пытался справиться с несколькими проблемами сразу. Бортовой компьютер намеренно ввёл нас в заблуждение. Мы с «Сулако» думаем, стандартный ИИ скрывал сигнал на самоуничтожение за стеной информационного мусора, которым засорял соединение. Самоуничтожение было запущено незадолго до твоего появления на борту, однако, вскоре после нашего ответа на сигнал бедствия», - чересчур сокрушённо сказал Бишоп.

\- Мог это сделать синтет? – Рипли отстегнула ремни и пересела в пилотское кресло для лучшего обзора. На экране рос приближающийся «Сулако». Хэйзел смотрел на неё с чем-то вроде восхищения или тихого ужаса.

– А ты смог отследить, кто запустил капсулу?

«Конечно. С данной целью её мог запустить кто-то из руководящего персонала или службы безопасности. Это довольно просто сделать даже из колонии, - Бишоп был сама разумность, - Кстати о последней: капсула приземлилась где-то в километре от поселения. Строили в спешке, довольно недавно, поэтому атмосфера непригодна для жизни. Возможно, до места доберёмся не сразу».

– Я слышал, что персонал говорил о скафандрах для выхода на поверхность планеты, - подтвердил Хэйзел, посмотрев на Рипли. - Думаю, большое яйцо доставили именно оттуда.

Шлюпка пристыковалась к кораблю, по требованию пилота началась автозаправка. Рипли через весь «Сулако» пронесла кролика в отсек с капсулами гиперсна. Завидев Бишопа, кролик взвизгнул, да и андроид распахнул глаза от удивления.

– Рипли, ты серьёзно? Ещё один найдёныш? 

– По-другому и не скажешь, Бишоп, - добавила Рипли. - Из колонии что-нибудь слышно?

– Ничего. За день до того, как на станции случилась катастрофа, связь оборвалась. Предположим, что яйцо было не одно?

– Не только не одно - на планету рухнул заражённый чужим тигр и где-то бегает синтет-ренегат. Думаю, мне стоит слетать в колонию, узнать, что да как.

Синтет с кроликом ответили ей удивлённым взглядом.

– Им нужна помощь. И потом, мы до сих пор ловим тараканов, - напомнила Рипли. 

– Это уже не тараканы. Они прицепили лицехвата на клонированного тигра, не думаю, что эти люди заслуживают хоть какой-то помощи, - Бишоп мотнул головой в её сторону. - Если эта тварь наткнётся на колонию, будет резня почище, чем в Хэдлис Хоуп. Если там, конечно, ещё кто-то остался. 

– Вот зараза, - проворчала Рипли. - Надо бы хоть визуально проверить.

– Есть засекреченные записи о второй лаборатории в паре километров от Пандоры-Южной. Будь я синтетом Компании, чтобы спрятаться от кровожадного хищника я бы в первую очередь отправился именно туда. Я бы добрался до лаборатории и перенастроил орбитальную линию связи для отправки файлов в штаб-квартиру.

– Бишоп, я сделаю, что смогу, только я пообещала Ньют. Если дела плохи, я возвращаюсь и взрываю всё к чертям, - ответила Рипли.

***

Дорога до Падоры-Южной оказалась тяжелой. Дули ураганные ветры, смертельно опасные для человека без скафандра, и температура была минусовой. Завывание за стенами корабля напугало бы даже опытного пилота. Рипли было обрадовалась, что перед выходом проверила позаимствованный на складе усиленный армейский скафандр, но потом поняла, что стоит сделать хоть шаг из корабля - и её тут же сдует. 

Она тщательно осмотрела колонию: из пилотского кресла открывался прекрасный обзор поселения. Никакого движения: не ездил транспорт, в окнах не горели огни. Казалось, что колония находилась в положении строгой изоляции. 

– Бишоп, что думаешь? - спросила Рипли. 

«Похоже, все вымерли», - ответили в наушнике.

– Ладно, подбрось меня до лаборатории.

Бишоп направил шлюпку прочь от колонии - к кубическому сооружению, прилепившемуся на краю каньона.

«Рипли, я облечу каньон. В нём, оказывается, кое-что есть».

Корабль накренился влево и медленно описал круг над лабораторией и её окрестностями.

– Да вы только посмотрите, - произнесла Рипли. - Есть там кто живой?

«Ещё как, - ответил Бишоп, - И все в неважном состоянии”.

– Давай обратно в колонию. Ещё раз проверю, не прозевала ли кого, а потом будем взрывать. Не хочу брать на совесть чужую смерть.

Корабль развернулся, полетел ниже - и тут Рипли заметила наспех нарисованный знак на окне диспетчерской. 

«SOS, - задумчиво сказал Бишоп, - Наверное, они видели, как мы прилетели. Из каньона приходят множественные сигналы движения. Если сядем, управимся быстро». 

Настроив прожекторы дальнего света, Рипли в быстрой последовательности застучала по кнопке, то включая, то выключая их.

– Никогда не думала, что хоть где-то, кроме кроме курса базовой подготовки, буду пользоваться азбукой Морзе - все-таки хорошо, что я тогда её выучила.

***

  
  


После того, как шлюпка приземлилась и приняла на борт группу изможденных колонистов в скафандрах, Рипли не стала взрывать колонию.

Зато, после краткого разговора с выжившими, взорвала каньон вместе с лабораторией: точечный ядерный удар с «Сулако» просто испарил инопланетный корабль, который находился внутри. Для установки терраформирования это станет значительным откатом назад, однако вполне преодолимым. Всего каких-то то несколько сотен лет и планета снова станет обитаемой - в той или иной степени.

Фактический лидер уцелевших колонистов - чудаковатый старикан по имени Текс, говоривший с лёгким русским акцентом, со свежими ожогами на руках и груди - описал битву со сбежавшим со станции чужим так: 

– Тварь накинулась на нас, она вообще не боялась людей, будто нас вообще не было. Вся в крови. В первую ночь убила троих, а потом, до восхода солнца, ещё двоих. Когда мы заметили ваш корабль, нас не так уж много оставалось, а потом оно прорвалось за баррикады.

– Техканал под потолком? - понимающе спросила Рипли. 

– Техканал под потолком, - подтвердил Текс. - Тварь убила Мёрфи и Бритта, когда спрыгнула с потолка, завалила Бенни и бросилась на меня. Повезло, что со мной была умница Делорес, - он показал свой охотничий нож: большая часть его лезвия оплавилась. - Тварь недооценила старину Текса. Я вспорол ей брюхо Делорес, пока она пыталась укусить меня второй парой челюстей, - он вздрогнул. - Я откатился прочь - быстро как никогда, но меня все равно задело кислотной кровью. Тварь расплавила пол и с криком провалилась в дыру. Мы смылись оттуда и стали ждать вас - повезло, что вы действительно вернулись.

“Рипли, в систему вошёл ещё один корабль морской пехоты США, приближается к нам, - сообщил Бишоп, - Вы причалите к «Сулако» через несколько минут».

Содрав с себя скафандр и проводив выживших в кают- компанию, Рипли поговорила с каждым: выслушала их рассказы, узнала, чего они лишились. Хэйзела, изредка поглаживая, держала на руках. Кролик молчал, но она не переставала успокаивать его, шепча: «Всё будет хорошо».

Синтет в совершенстве слился с людьми. Он пожал Рипли руку и поблагодарил за то, что спасла его.

– Меня зовут Джон, - представился андроид. - Полагаю, к вам попала собственность Компании, - он указал на Хэйзела. - Его придётся уничтожить.

– Да неужели? - ответила Рипли и вытерла руку о штаны. - Думаю, вы поймёте, что конкретно этот кролик нужен мне для аниматерапии. - Хэйзел ткнулся головой ей под подбородок и задрожал. - Мы с ним старые друзья.

Джон вдруг потянулся к кролику, но Рипли шагнула назад и передала Хэйзела Тексу: тот при первых признаках неприятности оказался у неё за спиной. Он протянул ей оставленную на столе пульсовую винтовку.

– Не стоит усложнять ситуацию, - сказал синтет. - Мне просто нужно животное.

Всё случилось быстро, но Рипли знала, чего ждать - помнила, с какой невероятной скоростью двигался Эш, когда хотел убить её на «Ностромо». Она вскинула винтовку и открыла огонь из всех четырёх стволов. Разрывные пули изрешетили верхнюю часть тела Джона. Поражённый синтет Компании посмотрел на то, что осталось от его груди, с кашлем выпустил изо рта поток белой жидкости и упал. 

Рипли выстрелила в тело ещё раз. 

– Только так наверняка, - сказала она, посмотрев на Текса.

– Не с тем морпехом связался, робот, - произнёс Текс в сторону останков синтета и с одобрительным кивком отдал Рипли кролика. - Скоро хрен отличишь их от нормальных людей, - с отвращением проворчал он.

В наушнике зажужжало, раздался голос Бишопа: «Прибыл корабль морской пехоты, они просят разрешение на стыковку. Рипли, ты ответственное гражданское лицо, последнее слово за тобой».

– Разрешаю. А теперь просто полетели домой?

«Принято», - ответил Бишоп.

***

– Данное заседание было созвано в порядке расследования событий, сопровождавших уничтожение терраформирующего предприятия и прилегавшей к нему колонии на LV-426. Сегодня мы собрались для оценки свидетельских показаний следующих лиц: Еллен Рипли, синтета Лэнса Бишопа, капрала Дуэйна Хикса и несовершеннолетней сироты Ребекки Джордан - единственной выжившей после инцидента в Хэдлис Хоуп. Для протокола: Хэдлис Хоуп это колония, которая находилась на LV-426, а под «инцидентом» подразумевается нападение на колонию представителей инопланетной фауны, код XX121. Также предметом рассмотрения является уничтожение орбитальной научной лаборатории «Пандора» и нападение на колонию Пандора-Южная на LV-735.

Голос заунывно гудел: похоже, собственная речь наводила на докладчика такую же тоску, как и на слушающую его Рипли. Слишком часто она в последнее время сидела в прокуренных комнатах наедине с нечистыми на руку бюрократами и менеджерами среднего звена из «Уэйланд-Ютани».

– Я ещё раз напоминаю присутствующим, что не имею никакого отношения к гибели ни колонистов на планете, ни персонала станции. Фактически, я  _ спасла _ Ребекку Джордан и уцелевших колонистов Пандоры-Южной - и без уничтожения дорогостоящего терраформирующего предприятия. Будь моя воля, я ни за что не дала бы втянуть себя в подобное, но Картер Дж. Бёрк оказался чрезвычайно убедителен, - Рипли закурила, чтобы дать всем время переварить эти слова. - Что интересно, настолько убедителен, что умудрился скрыть свои аморальные действия от всех вас. Его распоряжения  _ напрямую _ привели к гибели этих ста пятидесяти шести колонистов и одиннадцати храбрых морпехов. А выжил хоть кто-то только потому, что я считала его слова бредом собачьим - как считаю бредом и всё сейчас происходящее. Если к концу заседания меня не восстановят в звании, не отдадут опеку над Ребеккой Джордан и полностью не возместят расходы на лечение - настоящие и прошлые - капрала Дуэйна Хикса, я расскажу всё, что знаю каждому новостному порталу обитаемой вселенной.

Одна из сидевших за столом женщин снисходительно усмехнулась.

– Да неужели? Это всё? Или будет ещё вишенка на торте?

– Я бы не отказалась от назначения на корабль, - ухмыльнувшись, ответила Рипли. - Я ещё не до конца расплатилась с Компанией.

– Это всё чушь от начала до конца, - сказал ещё один безликий законник, черты его лица были совершенно неразличимы в дымном сумраке комнаты. - Ничего у вас нет. Если было бы, мы бы уже об этом узнали.

– Ничего? Мне пришлось бороться с королевой чужих, которая чуть мокрое место от меня не оставила, да ещё и с той тварью, которую ваши люди на «Пандоре» сотворили из дохлого ксеноморфа и бедняги-тигра.  _ Тигра. _ Они на Земле уже лет семьдесят как вымерли, но вы не придумали ничего лучше, чем скрестить его с неконтролируемым пришельцем. К счастью для вашей драгоценной Компании, мне удалось остановить обоих - так неужто вы думаете, что я боюсь вас - аферистов, которые сидят на жопе ровно и смолят как паровозы? - Рипли села и затушила сигарету. - Всё просто. Дайте мне то, что я хочу - и я уйду. И делу конец.

– Мы можем заставить вас уйти на наших условиях, - безжизненно произнесла женщина.

Рипли уже давно убедилась, что справедливости для мёртвых не существует, но вот для живых - должна, это она знала твёрдо. 

– Попробуйте. У меня появилось много новых друзей среди тех, кому я помогла уцелеть - вы не сможете убрать всех, - Рипли чувствовала, как изменилась атмосфера в комнате: небольшой толчок - и преимущество будет на её стороне. - А я не говорила, что видела каньон на L-735 и то, что там находилось?

***

Несколько часов спустя она, Хикс, Ньют и Джонс собрались поесть мороженого.

– Они согласились? - спросил Хикс. - Дело сделано? 

Без формы он выглядел другим человеком. Повязки с ожогов ещё не сняли, но он, кажется, был рад вырваться из госпиталя - и это пошло ему на пользу. Они с Рипли подолгу разговаривали в приемном покое военной больницы - в основном, это был пустой трёп. Они обсуждали, чем хотят заниматься, но нашли время и для того, чтобы вспомнить о взводе Хикса - о тех, кого он называл семьёй. Лучше уж запомнить их такими, чем захлебывающимися в предсмертном крике - намного лучше, чем помнить, как мониторы показывали остановку их сердец. 

Рипли взяла у Хикса рожок с мороженым. Ванильное. 

– Для мороженого без молока, да ещё и приготовленного здесь же, неплохо, - попробовав, сказала она. Подняла взгляд. - Контора согласилась и всё. Я снова полностью восстановленный в звании уорент-офицер и, что важнее - Ньют, мне сказали, ты можешь остаться со мной, если хочешь.

– С-согласились? - неуверенно спросила Ньют, глаза у неё заблестели от радости. - Не думала, что они дадут мне жить с тобой. Я ждала, что кто-нибудь придёт за мной, но никто не пришёл.

– Я бы им тебя не отдал, - тихо, но твёрдо сказал Хикс. Всё-таки он оставался морпехом до мозга костей. 

Рипли кивнула.

– Милая, они на всё согласились. Никто и никуда тебя не заберёт, - она притянула к себе новоиспечённую дочь, осторожно вытерла со щёк Ньют слёзы. - Эй, всё хорошо. Теперь всё будет хорошо. Будем жить на корабле - они теперь куда больше, чем раньше, так что я смогу взять с собой всю свою семью. - На миг стало больно, что рядом нет Аманды, но с тех пор много чего изменилось.

– Я раньше никогда не жила на корабле, - снова заулыбавшись, сказала Ньют. - А Джонси с нами будет жить? - О Хиксе она даже не спрашивала - кажется, поняла, что он последует за Рипли куда угодно.

– Кораблю нельзя без кота, это дурная примета, - Рипли наклонилась и почесала Джонса за ушами. Тот ткнулся носом в пальцы, слизал с них мороженое. 

– Я теперь, похоже, птица вольная - может, упаду вам на хвост? Уверен, с тобой мне точно скучать не придётся, - улыбнувшись, сказал Хикс. Он казался счастливым. Протянул Рипли руку, помогая подняться. Она встала и не отняла её. Так они и пошли, держась за руки.

На стене впереди был изображён красивый пляж с белым песком, под лазурным небом искрился голубой океан. «Бесстрашной семье найдётся место в колонии», - гласил налепленный поверх баннер «Уэйланд-Ютани».

Рипли посмотрела на рекламу и фыркнула:

– Ну да, конечно.

Все четверо шли по имитации аллеи и просто наслаждались возможностью побыть вместе. Впереди смело вышагивал Джонс. Для космопорта тут было неплохо - даже мороженое нашлось, в самом деле. Правда, какая разница?.. Для Рипли это была всего лишь перевалочная станция в пути к новой жизни - жизни, в которой больше совершенно точно не планировалось посадок на необитаемые планеты.

– А если на корабле будет кот и кролик? - спросила Ньют по дороге в это самое новое будущее. 

– Ну, тогда и удачи будет в два раза больше, - ответила Рипли и широко улыбнулась. Теперь она снова ощущала себя такой, как раньше - до LV-425 и всего этого балагана с пришельцами. 

Полной надежд на будущее. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
